


True Colors

by kittencauldrone



Category: Space ☆ Dandy
Genre: M/M, Soulmate AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-17
Updated: 2015-09-17
Packaged: 2018-04-21 07:03:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,896
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4819721
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kittencauldrone/pseuds/kittencauldrone
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>au where you only see in black and white until you meet your soulmate</p>
            </blockquote>





	True Colors

Black and white. That's all we see day after day. I've had friends who've fallen in love before and the describe all the colours to me. I know all the colour names, blues and reds and pinks. Supposedly their everywhere around us but all I see is black and white. A friend of mine after he found his soul mate, he tried to describe the colour of my eyes and hair to me. It didn't work. I sat there and stared blankly at him seeing him as I always have in black and white.   
Once I had convinced myself I had found my soul mate and thought I could see in colours, but how do you imagine something when you don't see hues? I wish I could see the beautiful colours my friends described. My parents saw in colour as they loved each other so much. I could tell by the way they looked at each other. I longed for that ever since I was told we don't see in colour until we've met our soul mates.   
I knew people who grew up seeing colour because they had found their soul mate at young ages. I've seen people, who've found their soul mates, suddenly stop seeing in colour and minutes later getting the most horrible news. I've known people to be half seeing in colour and half seeing black and white until they met a third person where the three can finally see fully in colour. I wish I could see it. Films would be prettier, flowers would look nicer, maybe my clothes don't actually match but I can't tell because I can't see in colour. I feel misereble like this.   
The only slight joy I get is smell. I have a part time gig in a coffee shop down town, and it always smell amazing in there. I enjoy making the coffee for awaiting costumers, eagerly taking in the smells that come with the steam of the hot liquid. Sometimes people comment on how long my hair is and I reply optmistically,"I told myself that when I could finally see in colour I would be able to see my hair colour without needing a mirror."  
They all tell me its a innocent and sweet notion. I smile and hand them their coffee and watch them go off to enjoy it. I look at them wondering who could see in colour and who couldn't. Couples come in sometimes and I can tell they can see in colour. They tell me how pretty my hair is, and that's how I know. I enjoy hearing other people's happiness but I wish I had the same thing they did. Much more than just seeing in colour, I want love.   
Some people can act it, some people don't ever feel it, some people look at their pet and go BAM! that's it, that their kind of love in a paternal/platonic way. I'm glad they can find their happiness. I wish I knew that happiness. But anyhow, away from my angst. When I'm not making people's coffee, I'm at home or at an art studio. I can't see colours, but I can sure as hell slam them up against a canvas with whatever I can. Sometimes I use my hands, sometimes i use the buckets they come in, sometimes I use my whole body to dance the paint onto the canvas to vent my frustration of longing for something I might never have.  
Today was one of those days that I needed to dance. I lay out the canvas on the floor, picking colours by name. I tie my hair back, strip down to my tight and worn yoga pants, and begin my dance. Dipping my hands in one colour and my feet in another, I walked around and then spun, flinging paint as I danced to Chandelier by Sia. The music moves me across the paper, getting messy, sliding in the paint, twirling on my toes, running my hands down my torso, breathing steadily until I stomping my feet in frustration as the canvas gets too slick for me to continue. I scream if I want to, I cry out,"I WANT TO LOVE!!"  
I'm brought back to reality with my final cry to the heavens, the music stops and I remember where I am. In an empty art study. Or what I thought was empty. A very hot man stood at the door, looking enticed by my dance." Hold up there pretty lil thing, mind if I join?"  
His voice was smooth and rich and wonderful, it hit me like a ton of bricks and suddenly my world was frozen for a minute before it clicked with me that I was seeing in colour. The first thing I see in colour is this handsome tanned man, with the most beautiful coloured eyes I've ever seen."I... I can see in colour now..."  
"I've been watching you for a while, I saw you at the coffee shop about a week ago and you turned my whole world upsidedown." He flashed a charming smile."I've been waiting for the right oppertunity to say hello, but now's better than later."  
"Really?" I asked as he drew closer, I could take in more of my soul mate. He had no trouble coming right up to me, grabbing me by my waist and giving me a big smile. "What's your name, mystery man?" I draw out a breath.  
"Dandy." He chuckled," and don't be afraid to get some of that paint on me now. I may look foreign but I'm no stranger to getting dirty."  
I smiled big, letting out breathy soft laughs as I brought my hands to touch his face and shoulders. His eyes were such a warm colour, I wish I knew how to match the name to the colour but unfortunately I've never seen colour before, just their names and the shades of greys blacks and whites I could see."What's your name, doll?"   
"My name? m-my name is Prince..." I stutter out and hug him close,"you're my soul mate." I said it over and over again, as it sunk in. It seemed surreal, I'd been longing to know what the world looked like in colour and longing for the love of my life and here he was, right in front of me. Before I knew it we were dancing in the bright colours of the paint, feeling a new light air around me. I slipped, bringing us both down in a heap of laughs and giggles. I looked at him and sighed,"how far did you have to travel to meet me?"  
"uh... Across the ocean and then some. Hawaii's a ways away from New York, not to mention I was in Japan for holiday." Dandy told me.  
"How'd you know where to find me?" I looked at him.  
"I didn't. I came here for business and it just happened. I was running late for a meeting when I passed your coffee shop and suddenly I could see the colours around me." He said."I stopped momentarily and saw you cleaning up the counter before your morning rush and I said to myself, 'Dandy, if I know you-which I do-, we knew from the day we were told to find our soul mates they'd be someone with beautiful hair.' And that happened to be you."  
I chuckle,"Is my hair beautiful? I mean, I'm covered in paint, how would you know it was really me?"  
"Then maybe we should get cleaned up." He suggested. He smiled.  
I nodded, getting up and offering my hand to him."there's a shower in the back."  
He got up and together we went up to my apartment above the art studio. I let him shower first. Then I showered, it's a bit soon to be seeing each other so naked. He did get a peek as he was walking out of the bathroom and I was walking in. I got off all the paint and smiled once I was clean. I got out and dried off and got dressed and came out to Dandy still in a towel."Oh dear. I forgot you don't have any clothes here."   
"yeah... I realized this as well." He chuckled. I threw him a pair of shorts that were too big for me and maybe too small for him. He slipped them on without a problem and dropped his towel. I smile running my fingers through my hair before taken a brush to it, enjoying how it felt to have my hair be brushed out. Even if it was a bit of a pain because it was so long, I always treasured my hair. Dandy reached out and touched it,"so beautiful."  
I blushed a bit,"thank you."  
We sat down and relaxed, talking to each other, I knew Dandy was a business man that traveled, but I found out so much more. Within an hour I was holding his hand, in four hours I was sitting in his lap,talking about anything and everything we could. I listened to him and he listened to me. Before I knew it I learned his middle name, what he did for work, and about his family. I told him all I could as well, smiling happily.  
"Its amazing how wonderful you are. We barelly know each other but fate says otherwise." I said, studying the way my hand fit in his."I thought I'd be alone in a colourless world until I died, but here you are. Real, handsome, and pretty damn kind."  
"Believe me, everyone experiences this differently. I'm just.. I'm drawn to you. You're graceful, and always got a great smile." He chuckled happily, putting his free arm around me as we sat there."I feel bad that I only have another week here in New York before I have to go back to Hawaii."  
"Well, play your cards right this week and I may go with you." I told him."I mean, if you wouldn't mind the company."  
"Alright. Well I'm warning you now, I got a cat, a loud roomate and I got custody of my kid every weekend." Dandy said.  
"Kid? You mean... you've seen in colour before?" I asked, turning to look at him, I mean I know he's a little older than me but damn, a kid?  
He shook his head,"no. it was just this girl I was fooling around with and I guess I forgot a rubber or something. I don't remember how it happened, I did a lot of drinking when I was 19. But yeah, my kid, DJ, he's like 6 now. he'll tell you all about himself. He's a great kid."  
I took a breath, that meant Dandy was at least 25 and I'm just turned 21. Welp... He's my soul mate. A kid won't stop me from seeing Dandy in this dazzling light. I bet his kid is as cute as him."Well then, I'll gladly play weekend mom along side you."  
"I hope you can show DJ I'm still a good guy." Dandy laughed,"Just kidding, his mom is the one who thinks I'm evil."  
"Oh my. Well I'm sure DJ will love me. Especially with the way I paint." I joked. Today was the begining of the rest of my life.


End file.
